<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Climax by Abyss_in_machines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393724">Climax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_in_machines/pseuds/Abyss_in_machines'>Abyss_in_machines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gintsu Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_in_machines/pseuds/Abyss_in_machines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT 4: You make my body forget it has knees at all. This entire story in one emoji: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gintsu Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I first read the prompt for this one, I immediately knew what to do. This is my first time writing smut, so do go easy on me, and let me know what you think of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What does it look like, woman?” Gintoki snarled, panting, as he opened the sliding door to get in, turning on the lights. “This is the best chance ever. All the morons downstairs are stupid drunk. Literally no one will be here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But still…” Tsukuyo tensed up, fearing embarrassment. “You didn’t have to carry me all the way up here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh come on, honey,” Gintoki grins, as he slowly lowers her onto the couch, kneeling down on the floor to face her as she was sitting up. “With those stilettos that you wear, you’d only be slowing us down. Besides, it’s always fun to do this with a bit of risk on the side. Heightens the emotions.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He could see that she was clearly flustered, staring at the floor, knees buckled together and hands clasped. “Besides, if you were worried about your weight, you ain’t gotta stress. Light as feather for Gin-san here.” She punches him on the arm. “Ow! Wait, no kunai… impossible?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She resumes staring at the floor. “Hinowa made me leave them back home,” she uttered meekly, making Gintoki blush as well. Trust her to be super cute at the most unexpected of times. He shakes his head, and smiles back at her. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well, no worries. Either way I’m glad,” he assures her, caressing her face warmly. Her eyes darted towards him immediately, and he could see the faintest trace of a smile forming on her lips. “I’ve missed you, Tsukki,” he whispered. “It’s been a while.” She nodded back, her eyes widening, drifting closer to his face with her lips open.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gently bringing her closer to him, Gintoki kissed her on the mouth, and Tsukuyo immediately felt a surge of heat pulsing through her body, energizing her. All this time leading up to the moment at left her nervous, but as soon as he had closed the gap, all the worries she had harboured vanished. She felt his tongue gently stroke hers, and she angled herself to allow herself to taste him better. The hot breaths, the burning sensation, the emotional ferocity of it all left her dazed and in bliss, and she wanted more. She slowly brought her arms around his shoulders, allowing him even more space to come closer, and he gladly acquiesced, venturing in deeper. Breaking the kiss, he started nibbling her lower lip, and glanced at her, who in return looked back in a dazed passion. He grinned, amused.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Does the Shinigami Dayuu want more?” He teased. She grunted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t make me start,” she retorts, blushing.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Then allow me,” he whispers, gently placing her on his lap, and kissed her. Bringing his hands closer to her back, he untied her obi. Still kissing, he gently pulled on the yukata collar to expose her shoulders, slowly undressing her while placing small kisses on her swollen lips. He kept peeling off the overalls, slowly moving from her lips to her neck, sucking on her skin. Her short gasps of breath let him know it was working, and he gladly kept at work. Soon, he had removed her yukata, gently placing it on the table close to the couch. He stopped kissing to lean back, admiring her look. She wore her classic fishnet stockings, with a black lace-up panties and a black bra. He slowly worked on finishing the undressing, revealing her smooth, pale skin, her naked breasts and her lush body. Transfixed, he paused, letting his eyes roam around. An utterly effortless beauty, and she was so blissfully unaware of it. Tsukuyo looked back at his eyes, panting hard, blushing.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Beautiful,” he gasps, gazing in wonder. She looked even more flushed, fidgeting slightly. Taking his time, he slowly lifted her on his arms once again, allowing her to anchor herself, then carried her to his room, slowly descending on the futon.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know…” she wishpered. He hummed back in response.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It isn’t fair that I’m the only one naked here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gintoki stared back at her, mildly surprised. The feared Courtesan of the Night requesting isn’t something that he thinks he’ll ever get used to, but he doesn’t hesitate one bit. Soon, the yukata’s off along with the shirt underneath, and soon he’s unbuckling the belt. He casts the belt away, then glances at her warily as he readies to remove his pants. “Don’t laugh,” he mutters, as he pulls down to reveal a strawberry-adorned boxers. Tsukuyo can’t help but stifle a giggle, and he grunts in anger as he quickly jumps out of the boxers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He pounces over her immediately, gently settling down to bring her in to a warm embrace. Wasting no time, she reaches up to cup his face, kissing him fervently. Soon after, he breaks the kiss, running his palms down to her breasts, gently massaging them while planting kisses all over her chest. Tsukuyo moaned in pleasure, gasping in short breaths as she kept trying to adjust herself to the electrifying feelings that were pumping all over her body. This was ecstasy, something she had been looking forward to all this time…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Slowly slinking down to her lower thighs, Gintoki cupped her clit, slowly stroking it while using his arms to bring her up closer. He was pleased to see her flushed face, her eyes begging for more. Her hands carefully caressed his chest, descending lower until she found his swollen manhood, and she instantly started to gently pleasure him using her hands. Watching him gasp out loud, shudder and groan instantly elated her, and, energized, she pressed on with it, while moaning out loud to his own ministrations. h</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How does it feel..” she stutters, breathing intensely, as she quickens her own pace. Gintoki was making her lose her wits with his own teasing, and her body was heating up so fast she felt she could melt. She could feel her lower thighs dripping with her own come, and he was staring hungrily. They both knew they were getting impatient, and it was only a matter of time before one of them would break.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Like heaven,” he grunts, and soon pulls her down on the futon, hovering above her. Both staring at each other, he flashed her a grin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ready?” He whispers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She nods slowly, returning his smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He slides in slowly, careful with the thrust, all the while noticing her reactions. She feels the strange sense of fullness that she still hasn’t acclimated to all this time, but the growing warmth slowly settles in, bringing in the peace. She exhales, letting out the worries she didn’t even know she had. He gently thrusts again and again, and soon the strangeness is replaced with pleasure, making her moan. After a while, Tsukuyo opens up her legs to hook Gintoki’s chest, bringing him closer, pushing herself in synchronized movement to his own thrusting. Gintoki pants, grunting in pleasure with her actions, gripping her waists to control his own pacing. Slowly in measured increments, he increases the pace, and soon they’re both locked in a fast synched, harmonious movement of pleasure, each relishing in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tsukuyo takes in the moment, enjoying every second. She grinds on him faster, relishing in his grunts while moaning out loud at her own bliss. Approaching her own climax, she quickly shifts around to bring her arms closer, reaching out to draw Gintoki in, kissing him in small pecks feverishly. He fanatically responds, maddened by her actions, going possibly more faster than she could ever dream of.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Gintoki, I’m-“ she starts, breaking off the kiss to gather breath, only for Gintoki to respond back by kissing her intensely on the lips, probing her mouth to capture her tongue. He frees one of his hands to quickly bring her closer to him, the other rubbing furiously over the clit while he keeps thrusting on-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ecstasy takes over, and she snaps, fidgeting, screaming in pleasure, as she clutches onto his body. He collapses down, panting heavily and groaning softly, content. She stares at him lovingly as he slowly shifts himself to her side, never letting go of the embrace as he gets closer to her face to put in a quick peck on her cheeks. She responds with an intense kiss on the mouth, which he happily return.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Not gonna lie,” he gasps, still shaking, but grinning from ear to ear. “You make me crazy in the most wildest of ways, Shinigami Tayuu.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She beams right back at him, shifting to lean on his chest. “And you make my body forget it has knees at all…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a smut world we live in. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Honest take though, I definitely need to read more smut to write more smut. Didn't help that I kept grinning madly like a 8th grade kid whilst writing all this. Do leave a review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>